


Realization

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Hugs for Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: One take on the very moment Lena realizes Supergirl is Kara.





	

The room was filled with cacophony, metal tearing and people screaming, but Lena's ears rang from the concussive blast. Heat made the air heavy as flames tore passed her. She felt the impact threaten to knock her from her feet, but a body at her front softened the blow and arms at her back held her steady. The arms that encompassed her were strong, but the hands were so careful and deliberate.

As the immediate threat faded, the arms shifted to a more natural position, like a proper embrace. Lena breathed deep, her body craving oxygen, and she was confronted with a sweet aroma, amidst the smell of smoke. It was all too familiar, so fresh in her mind, as she had only hugged one person in recent days.

When the body parted from her and she opened her eyes, she was looking at Supergirl, but she knew that if she closed her eyes again, the face her mind supplied was someone else. It all clicked together, why she felt drawn to the hero.

Those shining eyes surveyed her, presumably checking for injury, and she smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered, “Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this vignette!


End file.
